Josh Groban
Josh Groban is a actor/singer-songwriter. He appeared on the TV series Glee, on which he played himself. Biography Josh has had a very successful music career. In Journey, he is shown to be self-important and judgmental on those less fortunate than himself. Season 1 Sometime before Acafellas (episode), Josh accidently 'friended' Sandy Ryerson on MySpace. Sandy then became obsessed with Josh, and frequently sent Josh nude photos, edible gift baskets, locks of hair, and sonatas, and constantly called Josh, even after Josh changed his number. Sandy invited josh to attend an Acafellas performance, and much to the surprise of Will and the rest of the Acafellas, Josh agreed. However it was only with the intent to deliver a restraining order. After the show, Josh went backstage, complimented the group on their performance, and delivered the restraining order. He made certain to bring his body guard with him to keep Sandy from getting too close.After the, he hits on Mrs. Schuester , claiming to like blowsy alcholics like herself. Whether he persued these feelings for her are unknown. Josh makes a follow-up appearance in Journey, in which he along with Sue Sylvester, Olivia Newton-John, and Rod Remington are selected to be celebrity judges for Regionals. Josh at first appears to be the only one in support of of New Directions, feeling that they were the only group with heart. His opinion however is ridiculed by Olivia and Rod, and when Sue surprisingly aruges in defense of the Glee group, Josh joins in with Olivia and Rod in insulting Sue as being nothing special. This provokes Sue to vote New Directions for first place. However, Josh, Olivia and Rod's vote give the top two places to Vocal Adrenaline & Aural Intensity. Relationships Sandy Ryerson Sometime before Acafellas (episode), Josh accidently 'friended' Sandy Ryerson on MySpace. Sandy then became obsessed with Josh, and frequently sent Josh nude photos, edible gift baskets, locks of hair, and sonatas, and constantly called Josh, even after Josh changed his number. Sandy invited Josh to attend an Acafellas performance, and Josh agreed, but only so as to deliver a restraining order. Mrs. Schuester He romantically and/or sexually pursued her after an Acafellas performance. He tells her that he is not attracted to crowds of screaming teenagers and would rather be with a blowsy alcoholic like Mrs. Schuester. She tells him she may not be making good decisions because she is drunk, and he is immediately attracted to her. Sue Sylvester During Journey, Sue and Josh are members of the celebrity judging panel for Regionals. In keeping with his love of older woman, Josh proceeds to ask whether or not Sue is single while they discuss who should win. However, despite finding Sue attractive, Josh seems to find the idea that Sue is considered a celebrity laughable along with the other judges Oliva Newton-John and Rod Remington. As such, the likelihood of them having a relationship is highly unlikely. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Cast Category:Minor Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Regionals Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Journey Category:Sandy Ryerson Category:Article management templates Category:Article stubs Category:Album Covers Category:Actor Images Category:Asian American Characters Category:Albums Category:Articles in need of major cleanup Category:Artie Abrams Category:AC/DC Category:Auditorium Category:Hell-O Category:Hairography Category:Help